A New Spark
by Charisonic558
Summary: Three years after the series current class 1-A, a new, promising young man joins U.A high. He and his friends will have many enjoyable adventures at hand.
1. The beginning of a new age

My name is Haisui Fantomu; I live in Japan, in a world where roughly 90% of the population is born with special powers known as quirks, some even train to become heroes, protecting those with lesser or no powers on a daily basis. Before I get into my current situation, let me throw you all the way to the beginning of my life. I was born on February 20th to Dankai Fantomu, my father, and Kyushu Fantomu, my mother; I was born with dark brown hair, with spots of yellow thrown around and bright blue eyes. Like most kids, I didn't develop my quirk until around three and a half years old, but when I did, everyone knew it was the start of something interesting. My dad has a quirk that allows him to turn his body into a cloud, even give it humanoid shape, but that's about it; my mom has the ability to drain the electricity of anything with an electrical current and even drain the bio-electricity of living things, which I think is scary but cool. As a result of their quirks merging, I was given a rather interesting one; I can turn my body into pure energy, giving off light and heat while having the appearance of a yellow electric ghost. That's not everything though; I can drain energy just like mom can and I'm actually able to move around in my shifted state, though, only in straight lines and I can't stop unless my energy runs out, I collide with something, I turn off my quirk, or am absorbed into a conductive material; yeah, I can be conducted into metals, circuitry and stuff like that and move around in them.

I discovered my quirk one day while playing tag with my friends at preschool; I couldn't catch up to one of them and in my struggle to go faster, I shifted into my energy state, rocketed forward, was conducted into the fence, then appeared on the other side... with no clothes on; yeah, that's another downside besides a 3 minute time limit, my clothes don't shift with me. Anyway, after that day, my parents began teaching me how to control my powers, at least to the best of their abilities; dad taught me how to control my shifting and when I turned 10, he began training me to selectively shift body parts in order to gain more control. Mom taught me how to control my draining since it was a bit of a problem in the early days; I wasn't allowed to touch their phones or any other electrical device unless I had rubber gloves on, otherwise, I'd kill the thing in seconds or rack up incredible amounts on our electric bill. By the time I entered middle school, I already had their basic training down almost perfectly, to the point I could shift individual fingers and toes with incredible precision and even shift without thinking in order to defend against attacks; my draining control is to the point that I could drain selective parts of a living creature, such as their limbs in order to temporarily paralyze them, or even certain circuits of electronics; I may have gotten in trouble once or twice by stealing the energy of the circuit that tells the vending machine to stop and got one too many snacks. Other than that, I've trained my hybrid powers on my own, such as my travel; at the moment, I'm able to travel up to 300mph when shifted and can freely travel while inside a conductive material; I also discovered that my shifting can heal me of any injury after a very unsuccessful test run; though, the healing does drain my shifting time more and more.

Well, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, let's get to the present. I am currently on my final year of middle school and planning to apply to either U.A or Shiketsu since I live somewhat in between the east and the west, though I was really hoping for U.A.

"Hey Haisui, having issues deciding where to go?" I looked up from my desk to the voice I heard; it was one of my classmates and close friends, Sosa Jikan; she had the ability to pause time for up to five minutes, one per finger on her right hand, though it causes her vision to get progressively worse temporarily. Each minute time is paused, the state of vision gets worse and each second she uses her power, equals one minute of bad vision, so she could be blind for up to five hours if used all up.

"Actually, I just finished deciding." She reached over and looked at my paper, seeing only two options out of the possible five.

"Only two? Don't you think that's kinda risky?"

"Maybe, but those are the best of the best and I want to prove that I'm able to become a great hero, especially in a school where All Might and Deku went to." She laughed at this.

"You are too much of a Deku fanboy, you know that right? Though, I can tell he's completely outclassed by your obsession over Lemillion." I scratched the back of my head and laughed at this comment, knowing she was right.

"Well, that settles it. I'm applying to those as well."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you gotta have someone to pick on you while you're there." She winked at me with her tongue slightly sticking out in a teasing manner.

"Hey, can I see your phone real quick?"

"Why?"

"I just want to check something and mine's charging, I'm too lazy to get it." She rolled her eyes, unlocked her phone and gave it to me; I tapped around the screen for a little before giving it back. "Cool, that's all I needed to know."

"What was?" I didn't even answer as she tried unlocking her phone to no avail. "You jerk!" She lightly hit me on the shoulder, realizing I completely drained her phone of its battery.

"Heheh, calm down. You can use my charger, mine's almost charged anyway." She stuck her tongue out at me as she walked to the back, unplugged my phone and plugged hers in. She then walked close to me, only to instantly be at her desk less than a second later.

"I'm keeping this for now." She said, waving my phone in the air.

"Oh come on, Sosa!" Just then, the teacher showed up, making everyone sit back down and stop use of their quirks.

"Alright class, settle down. Now then, let's turn in our papers for the high school we all want to go to." In a nearly chaotic stampede, everyone just ran up to hand in their papers while I just sat here, waiting patiently; of course, Sosa hadn't moved from her spot, but I saw in an instant, her paper disappeared from her desk, so I know what she did. Once the commotion died down, I calmly walked up and handed my paper to him who took it with a smile, not sure if it was because he liked me, appreciated that I waited till the end, or a combination of both, but it was nice. He shuffled all the papers, then began to read them off. "So, not a lot of surprises here, a lot of decently rated schools, low budgets, that's rather... oh, that's interesting. Haisui, Sosa, you two want to join U.A?" Everyone looked at the two of us and began chattering among themselves, saying things like.

"If anyone's getting into U.A, it's gonna be Haisui."

"Isn't that one of the best schools in the country?"

"They're only going together because they like each other." And a bunch of other things along those lines; Mr. Shindo put a stop to the commotion by using his quirk to send vibrations through the floor and up the desks of the other students, causing them to settle down.

"Yes, yes, U.A is a topic of conversation as well as other things, but let's just accept our classmates decisions and get on with our day." The rest of the day, people were talking to me about U.A and Shiketsu and all of that, but I just gave them the basic answer of, I want to aim for the top and be a hero everyone can look up to, a light of hope and that seemed to be it. Sosa and I walked together since our homes were in similar directions for a time.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get home Sosa?"

"I think I'm just gonna watch some t.v with ramen."

"So, the usual?"

"Heh, yep."

"Maybe later we can game online? How's that sound? I got nothing else to do."

"Sure, that sounds fun." As we walked and talked together, I saw a guy following us, joined by another, then another, until about five of them were behind us, about ten feet away. I leaned down to whisper to her.

"Keep your guard up, there's about five guys behind us and they look like trouble." She nodded and we kept walking like nothing was wrong, that is until one final guy stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk, giving his buddies time to catch up and circle us. They looked like typical gang members, same colored bandannas, ragged clothes and tough exterior looks, with malicious intent in their eyes. The guy who stopped us, seeming like the leader, began to talk.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?"

"Home, cause we got stuff to do. So if you could kindly-" I tried walking past him, but he pushed me back, then one of his goons grabbed Sosa by the arms.

"That's not something we wanna do. You're gonna give us everything you got, or else the girly over here," He walked over to her, the fingers on his hands becoming blades that came up to her neck. "is gonna be in big trouble." I stopped in my tracks, knowing that I couldn't do anything; one movement in an aggressive direction is all it would have taken for them to react. So, I stood still and winked at her, instantly, she knew what I meant. Now, based on my perspective, in an instant she was being held against her will, then suddenly next to me, but according to her, she stopped time with her pinky first; no longer providing force to his hands, the guy who was restraining her couldn't keep a grip as she wriggled out, but it used up another finger of time. Gently maneuvering away from them, she kicked the leader in the groin, then walked next to me, having to activate the third finger in order to get enough time. When time finally returned to normal, the big guy who held her was confused as to where she went, while knife hands instinctively reached below, only to stop, realizing what he almost did, then fell to the floor.

"Get behind me, I've got them."

"G-get them y-yoou idi-ots." The leader pointed at us, shaking in anger and pain, holding his crotch. Instantly, one of them rushed at me with incredible speed, but mine was better; I side stepped and held my fist low, getting him in the gut, then punching him towards his buddies. One last benefit of my quirk, it super charges my muscles, giving me boosted strength and speed. I looked at the remaining five and devised a plan; I shifted and shot myself into the fence on the right, emerging as a human bullet, ramming into the big guy who weighed so much more than I thought he would, but it was enough to topple him into his buddies, two of them not getting away in time and he crushed their legs beneath him; I grabbed his ankle, which was exposed and drained his limbs of energy, temporarily paralyzing him.

"Four down, two to go." I looked behind to see that Sosa was jumping all over the place, dodging the remaining goon and hitting him when she could; I knew she could handle this, so I focused my attention on knife hands.

"You're gonna bleed for this you brat." He charged at me, hands extended; I knew that if I dodged or attacked, he would too, so I shifted the moment he was about to make contact and absorbed myself into his blades and then into his body. While inside, I felt all the energy signatures that went on, a very powerful one in the brain though, running down the spinal cord and throughout every nerve; I'd look into this later, but for right now, I absorbed every ounce of energy I could in his limbs, causing them to go limp and for him to fall on his face. I exited the body, no clothes obviously, but saw that Sosa gave the finishing blow to the other guy, knocking him out. I put on my clothes and my backpack, then walked over to her as she was searching around for her backpack on the ground.

"Sosa, you alright?" She looked in the direction of my voice and squinted, but eventually gave up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to activate my fourth finger for a little bit is all." I grabbed her backpack, took her hand and gave it to her. "Thanks, I couldn't see where it was.

"I can tell. Alright, hop on. I'm gonna take you home." I moved my backpack to my chest and guided her to piggy back onto me; I could tell she was blushing, though she tried to hide it, grumbling to herself.

"I could have walked... but... thank you." I said nothing and just smiled, carrying her back to her house, by the time we got there, her vision cleared up a small bit, she could now make out certain blobs within ten feet.

"Well, I'll message you when I'm home. Think of what you wanna play."

"Haisui." She called out to me, a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I can be a hero as well? Back then, I could barely take out one of those guys and I almost used up all my power while you basically took them all on single handedly with no effort." Her eyes began to water a little bit. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, remember what Deku says; as long as you have the courage and desire to help others, you can be a hero. It doesn't matter if you can fight or not, as long as you use what you have to help. I saw that you also took time to position some of those guys in a way to take them out more efficiently. I know in your heart, you can be a hero too, just like I want to be." The tears in her eyes grew more, a few falling down her cheeks, but I could tell these were of gratitude and determination. As I was about to let go of her hands, she grabbed mine tightly and pulled me into a kiss, which was really unexpected, but not totally unwelcome. When she backed away, she gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I just held her there for a bit before she went inside, waving to me with a smile. I waved back, standing at her front door even after it was closed for a bit. Once I snapped out of my trance, I felt a surge of energy, like I just drained an entire generator and ran back home with a huge smile on my face, eager for the future ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: Enterance Exam

It was finally time for the entrance exam; Sosa and I have been preparing each other for this day, studying almost daily after school, helping each other train our quirks and even developing prototype gear for each other, well, that was mostly Sosa's doing. In order to help with our quirk drawbacks, Sosa made herself a pair of glasses, that seemed more like goggles, that could increase their effectiveness by a simple scroll wheel. For me, the day after we got ambushed, she asked me to not cut my hair for a few months; I figured it was because she liked me with long hair, but about a month before the exam, I realized it wasn't the case, maybe. She offered to cut my hair and it was a bit more than I was expecting; almost a total shave. About a week before the exam, she finally showed me what she did with my hair; she pulled out a pair of blue biking shorts and asked me to try them on.

"Ok... this isn't weird at all."

"Haisui, I'm your girlfriend, it's nothing I haven't seen before." I blushed at her comment, but then went to the bathroom to put on the shorts; despite being skintight, they were comfortable and reached down about an inch below the knees. She gave a big smile as I walked in, before instructing me to phase.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I phased into my energy state, and just like normal, my shirt fell right through, along with my socks, but surprisingly, the shorts were nowhere to be seen. "Good, just as I thought. Now shift back to human." I did, preparing to cover myself, but very soon, I realized that the shorts were still on me.

"Ok, that's new. I've never had clothes stay with me before."

"Yes! It worked! I'm a genius!" She was running around, bouncing all over the place, humming a happy tune.

"You mind telling me exactly what you did?" She stopped, then sheepishly looked at me, realizing no explanation was given.

"Right. So, remember a few months back when I asked you not to cut your hair?"

"Yeah. Then you went back on your word and chopped it all off."

"Which really hurt me to do, because I liked it. However, it was worth it, because I made those shorts out of your hair. With a little bit of dye thrown in of course."

"Wait, so these shorts are made of my hair... so that means..."

"Since they were originally a part of you, they can phase shift with you."

"Just like Lemillion and his suit! Wow, you really are a genius. Thank you Sosa, you're the best. Now I don't have to worry about going fully naked when using my quirk."

"I know I am. Now then, let's finish up studying, there are still a few more things to fine tune before the exam."

Now, here we were, walking through the arches of U.A hand in hand and into the exam room. While walking in, we were handed cards that placed us in certain seats; we parted ways to go sit where we were supposed to, then sat down for Present Mic's informative mini lecture about the exams.

"Alright students, here's how it's gonna go!" Actually, I think I'm gonna just summarize this part since I know most of you just wanna get to the action. So, we're all assigned to battle areas as to not work together with friends, which was kind of a bummer, but I wouldn't let this get me down; there are four villain bots, each worth a certain amount of points, one two and three, while the biggest one was worth zero, it was just meant to be an obstacle to run away from.

Before the practical exam, we had to take a written test and thanks to studying with Sosa, I'm pretty sure I aced this thing no problem. Once the written exam was done, I walked with the rest of my group into my testing ground and immediately got to work, not stopping to chat; this was something present mic actually enjoyed.

"Hey, he's got the right idea! In a real battle there are no countdowns, so stop flapping your gums, time's a wastin!" By the time everyone began, I already powered down three drones, one two pointer and two one pointers. I ran around as fast as I could, draining every robot in my sight; though this would beg the question as to how Sosa was doing, then I saw the red button located behind each robot, a shutdown switch.

"She'll do just fine." I sprang back into action, seeing the rest of the applicants trying their best, but as I finished draining a three pointer, I was caught off guard by a blow to the left arm, sending me tumbling: I looked to see another three pointer come my way, but it was blown up by a powerful blue bolt of electricity. I looked to see a black haired guy in a dark blue jumpsuit with his finger in a gun position.

"You good there? You took quite the hit." He walked over and extended his left arm with a smile; I reached with mine, but felt a sharp pain course through it, I held it, knowing it was broken. "Oh jeez, that looks bad." He held out his right hand instead and I took it, grimacing a little at the motion in my left arm.

"No worries, I've done worse." I shifted my arm to energy, then back again, punching the air for good measure. "See, good as new."

"That's really cool. I thought you could only absorb energy. I'm Shogeki Shuto."

"Haisui Fantomu."

"Three minutes remain until the end of the trial everyone!" We heard present mic say.

"Wish I could talk more, but I've got some points to rack up."

"Me too. May the best energy fighter win." We waved goodbye as I decided to give it my all. I shifted into my energy state, leaving my shoes, socks and shirt behind, then zipped through every single bot I saw, gaining so many points I actually lost track. While I was in another bot, I felt the ground shake and out came the giant one, causing mass panic everywhere, but I simply exited the bot I was in and held my ground, thinking about what to do.

 _'This thing is nothing; I could take it out easily. But there's nothing for me if I do, I'll just end up wasting time."_ I got ready to run off, when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Help! I'm stuck! Somebody help me!" I looked to see Shogeki beneath a large pile of rubble, trying to shoot the rocks with his bolts, but they had no effect. I looked above him to see that the bot was about to step on him, so I acted before even thinking; I shifted and launched myself directly at the thing, absorbing its energy as fast as I could.

 _'Come on! Hurry up and drain already!'_ I thought to myself, before no longer feeling power absorbed into me. I looked all over and saw that the robot had stopped, I left the bot through its foot and semi phased back; it seems that my consumption of all the power without proper drainage left me unable to phase back completely, I was tangible, but just barely, with a glowing body that you could almost see through, like frosted glass. I walked to Shogeki and lifted the rubble off of him no problem, then helped him up.

"Thanks. But why did you save me?"

"I was just returning the favor, besides, how can I be a hero if I can't save anyone."

"True. And is that normal? For you to be all... that?" I looked down at myself and laughed.

"No, not really. Don't worry, my body is just burning off all the excess energy I've absorbed. It'll be faster if I do this for a bit though." I shifted my left arm and instantly, my glowing began to go away just a little bit faster than before.

"What about your clothes though? Seems the only thing left are those shorts."

"My clothes tend not to shift with me and these shorts are made of my hair fibers, so it's the only thing I really have." I scratched the back of my neck while laughing.

"And that's time!" We looked up to see present mic shouting over all the areas, causing competitors to stop. "Be sure to check your mail throughout the next few days to see if you made it or not! Till then, toodles!" Shogeki and I shook hands one last time with a determined smile.

"Guess I'll see you around then?" He asked me.

"Judging by how you performed, I can guarantee it. Though, good luck beating my score." We laughed and went our separate ways, I picked up my clothes from the floor and put them on again, then walked out through the gates, looking around for Sosa, who jumped onto my back, sending us both to the ground. "Well hello to you too." She giggled and helped me up, then gave me a hug; I saw she was wearing her goggle glasses.

"Soooo how'd it go? How many points did you get?"

"I don't know, I lost count around 60." Her expression was pure shock at that.

"I ended at 50, yet you had more than 60?"

"A whole lot more. But enough about me. How many fingers did you use?"

"Only three, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, see? my vision just upgraded to level 2." She scrolled up on her little wheel, lessening the amount of zoom on her glasses.

"If you say so. C'mon, let's head home, I'm starving and can't wait to see my results in a few days. Oh, and I made a new pal, I really hope he gets in."

"I've never seen you so energetic before. Guess you must be really excited to go here, huh?"

"Beyond that, I'm over the moon!" I accidentally shot into the air while shifted, jumping out of my clothes again. "Whoops." When I landed again, I put everything on while Sosa just chuckled.

"Well, Mr. Over the Moon, you won't know until your test results come in. Also, I've been thinking; while fighting and saving people is fun, I feel like I belong more in the creative aspect, helping improve others to save people more efficiently. If I get accepted, I want to be in the support course, cheering you and the rest on!" She seemed incredibly hyped while saying this to me, I could tell this was her calling, the thing she truly wanted to strive for.

"I'd like that, you would be an incredible support student. Who knows, maybe you'll get recruited by the support company that recruited Mei Hatsume." Her eyes lit up at this comment.

"You really think so?!"

"If these goggles and my shorts are anything to go by, I'd say you have one great shot, almost as great as Snipe." She smiled, then we began to walk to the bus stop in order to ride back home; she fell asleep on my shoulder as we rode back, me having to wake her up when our stop came. We walked to her house first, said goodbye and agreed to game when I got back home after dinner of course. Once I walked through the doors, my parents were already there waiting for me.

"Tell us everything Haisui, we want to know all that happened." My mom said, both worried and completely ecstatic.

"Don't spare any details!"

"Woah, alright, a simple hello would have been fine."

"Sorry, we're just really excited about your entrance exam." My dad said, not losing his smile; I chuckled and shook my head.

"Alright, I'll talk, but can we do it over dinner? All that running and fighting made me hungry." They agreed and we sat down to eat while I told them everything, my enthusiasm getting the better of me at times; they already knew about my special shorts, so didn't have to explain that. As I talked, my excitement became theirs, eventually ending with them hugging and congratulating me.

Three days passed and dad walked in with the mail, handing a specific letter to me with a big smile on his face. I took it and my heart instantly began to race when I saw UA's stamp in the corner.

"Mom, dad, I need support in opening this. Wanna come watch?"

"I already have the popcorn ready." My mom said, walking in with a bowl, handing it to my dad as they sat on the couch while I knelt in front of the coffee table, carefully opening the surprisingly heavy envelope, revealing a holo-disk within it. I slowly pulled it out, looking to see if there was anything else, revealing nothing, I held the holo-disk in my hands, nervous to press the button. I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked behind me to see my parents smiling confidently; I took a deep breath and pressed the button on the disk, out appeared the principal of the school, a white mouse, bear animal, principal Nezu.

"Greetings; we haven't formerly met before, but I'm principal Nezu, head of U.A High. This message is for a special person by the name of Haisui Fantomu with great news." Upon hearing that, tears started to form in my eyes from the happiness. "First, let's see the scoreboard for your practical exam; as you can see, you managed to beat every other student by an absolute landslide; even without rescue points taken into account, you would have still gotten top place." I looked at the scoreboard behind him and saw my score, 80 villain points and 45 rescue points, while the second place person got 40 villain points and 32 rescue points; my hands went to my mouth to stop my jaw from dropping, but he continued. "While your villain score is impressive, what we truly saw in you was your drive to save another contestant in need; you didn't hesitate to jump into the action and do what's right, just like a true hero would. So, what I'm trying to say through all this, is we offer you a place at U.A high. We hope you can make us proud." With that, the message ended; the three of us stood there in silence before I jumped up in excitement.

"WAAAAAAHHHH HOOOOOOO!" My parents celebrated with me, all of us in a group hug, congratulating me on getting in. Just then, my phone rang, I saw it was Sosa and I answered, just to hear a super excited voice on the other end.

"I got my message today, what about you?"

"I did too. What did yours say?"

"What did yours?"

"We'll say it together on three ok?"

"Ok..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three! I got in!"

"I got in!" We both cheered for each other over the phone while my mom brought out a congratulation cake as my dad was laughing at me. While we had cake, I looked over the message, seeing all the other names that passed, looking for one in particular, eventually finding it. 7th place, Shogeki Shuto.

"Guess I'll see you at school buddy."


	3. Chapter 3: Quirk Apprehension Test

This was it. I stood at the front gate of U.A, a swarm of other students surrounded me, so many different faces, way more than I was used to.

"So, you just gonna stand there or actually go in?" I turned around to see Sosa walking up and smiling at me, goggles on top of her head.

"I was just waiting for you, and scoping the scene. There's so many people here, it's scary and exciting."

"I know right? Also, I can tell you're looking for your friend too aren'tya?"

"Yeah, I am." I gave a sheepish smile at her and chuckled a little bit, she smiled back at me and gave me a hug.

"Well, good luck on your first day. I gotta go all the way over there to the support department, see you at lunch?"

"I'll be there." She kissed me on the cheek and ran off; I took a deep breath and took my first step as a U.A student. As I entered the main building, I realized just how huge it was and just how lost I was. I was looking around for signs that pointed to class 1-A and wandered around, not in much of a rush, I still had about 10 minutes before the day began. When the 5 minute mark hit, I started to panic a little bit because I'd only covered about a quarter of the school, even with my above average speed; that is until I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Shuto behind me.

"Hey, you lost there buddy?"

"Oh hey, it's you. Shuto right? Yeah, I have no idea where i'm going."

"Right you are and I can see that. What class are you going to?"

"I'm trying to find 1-A." He held up his schedule for me to see.

"Well what are the odds? So am I." I smiled.

"Nice. So, any idea where to go?"

"Yeah, I do. Follow me, I got a head start by looking at a map of the school online. You know all students get one right?" I facepalmed at his comment.

"Nope, didn't think of that. Anyway, lead the way so I have a chair to sulk in and disappear." He laughed and waved his arm in a 'follow me' motion.

"So if I remember, you're Haisui Fantomu right? The guy who saved me from being crushed?" We talked as we power walked to the class.

"Yeah, that's me, but you don't have to go formal, just call me Haisui."

"In that case, you can call me Shogi, all my other friends do."

"I'll try to remember that Shogi." I gave a grin as did he; we then approached a giant door with 1-A painted on it.

"Well, he we are. After you my good sir." He side stepped and bowed, signaling towards the door.

"No, no I insist after you." I did the same. We stood there for a second before a third voice came up out of nowhere.

"Why thank you gentlemen, such a generous welcome." We both looked up to see a shorter girl with black, pixie cut hair and purple tips walk right between us and through the door, giving us each a tongue out smile. We both just looked at each other and laughed; I walked in first, kicking the door open more so that Shogi could come in. I looked around at the class, remembering a few faces from the entrance exam, but most were unfamiliar. The moment I walked in, heads turned and in the span of a few seconds, I was swarmed.

"Woah, you're the guy who took out that zero pointer right?"

"You must be super strong."

"I saw the video online, it was incredible."

"How did you get so many points?" I was pressed up against the wall by a ton of people asking questions before a deep, tired and no nonsense voice rang out from the doorway.

"If you are all quite done, take your seats right now." We all looked to the side to see a tall man with messy black hair, a really big scarf, black suit and holding a yellow sleeping bag; he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "My name is Shota Aizawa, some of you may recognize me by my hero name Eraserhead, but in this class, you may call me Aizawa Sensei. Welcome to class 1-A, now put one of these on and meet me in the courtyard in 15 minutes." He held up a blue, white and red uniform and motioned to a nearby table with a few piles of them. Most, including me, walked up and found our size without hesitation, but one person, the girl who walked past Shogi and I asked a question.

"Excuse me, Aizawa Sensei, but what about the opening ceremony? That's going to be starting soon. Shouldn't we be doing that?"

"Class 1-A has special exception for this, you guys are the ones who showed the most promise during the entrance exam, so we focus more on what you're capable of. Besides, I'll just give you all a booklet afterwards explaining everything. Now come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can sleep." With that, he walked out of the classroom, leaving us just sitting there in silence for a bit.

After finding what fit, we all walked out to the courtyard to see Aizawa standing there, scrolling through his phone, looking up and putting it away when he heard us coming.

"Good, now that you're all here. Haisui Fantomu." I gave a bit of a shocked expression as he called my name, thinking I was in trouble. I stepped forward, the others parting the way and muttering amongst themselves, which didn't help the nervousness.

"Y-yes Aizawa Sensei?" He gave me a softball, but with what looked almost like a solar panel running along its center.

"You were tested physically in middle school weren't you? What was the furthest distance you could throw the ball?" I blinked, realizing what this was.

"Oh, umm my best was 50 meters."

"I see, and that was without your quirk right?"

"Yes, that's correct Sensei. They made me drain all my energy before throwing since a passive quirk effect I have is boosted strength."

"Well, I won't have you do that here. Go ahead and give it your best throw." This was new, being able to use my quirk without being told off or punished was a totally different experience.

"A-alright." I held the ball close and proceeded to wind up and pitch, throwing it with everything I had. The thing sailed through the air, almost out of sight, then came down pretty far away. Aizawa's phone bleeped and he showed us that it read 223 meters.

"This is but one test among others that will show what your quirks can do and if you're worthy enough to be at U.A. When this is over, the bottom ranking person will be expelled." We all froze up at this, the look on his face showed he was serious; that's when I had an idea to keep myself ahead.

"Excuse me, Aizawa Sensei. Would it be possible to try again? I think I can get a better score this time around." He turned to me, staring blankly, which frankly, was pretty normal, then shrugged and gave me another ball.

"Sure, regulations allow two throws anyway if a student isn't satisfied with their first." I nodded and gripped the ball tightly, focusing on what I had to do. I wound up and swung my arm, the moment it reached its arc, I phase shifted all of my fingers and used them to propel my arm forward, the ball slipped easily through my energy fingers as my palm shot it into the air, this time throwing it out of sight for a few seconds. Eventually, Aizawa's phone bleeped again and it showed 658.3 meters. I pumped my fist into the air, proud of what I thought up. Everyone in the class did this first, I saw first hand how Shogi used his quirk, he rubbed his hands together to produce an electric charge, he then held the ball at an upward angle, then fired, what seemed like a shockwave of electricity and heat, blasting the ball about 140 meters. A tall guy with sandy hair, who looked almost like a draw reference mannequin spun his body around at the torso, creating a small personal tornado and let go of the ball, flinging it a good 236 meters. A lot of different quirks were showcased, then the short girl from before, when it was her turn, turned to us, placed a hand behind her back and pulled out, what looked like a rocket launcher. She loaded up the ball and shot it into the air, the only person to beat my score at 1.3 Kilometers.

"Hey, no fair! She used an outside object! Is that even allowed?!" We turned to see one of our classmates who went before, a dark brown haired guy with metallic wings.

"This isn't a test of your physical abilities, it's a test on how your quirk can be adapted into different situations. I had a student about three years ago very similar to her; brings back some memories." I knew who he was talking about, a recently appointed hero, short term sidekick, Creati. This simply meant I had to try harder to be even more versatile. My draining aspect would be next to useless here, so I had to rely on my passive boost and my phase shifting.

Next test was the 50 meter dash, it was going to be embarrassing, but in order to get a good score, I needed to give it my all. The moment the blank gun went off, I shifted and blasted myself forward, leaving my clothes behind, except for my special shorts and smacking into the wall not too far away, reforming and turning back to human afterwards. I quickly collected and put my clothes back on as people were either snickering or in awe; my result was an incredible 0.37 seconds this was something nobody beat me in, not even close.

Next test, standing long jump. I did something different this time as not to embarrass myself again; I jumped like a normal long jump and just as I reached my peak, I threw my hands forward, shifted them and used them to rocket me even further, the rest of my body acting like a weight, slowly pulling me down, but far beyond the sandbox. The guy with the wings had no issues with this one, obviously. Next test was just me using physical strength in the grip test, I scored 167kg, strongest one there was someone with a mutation quirk that gave them the traits of a crab, using their claw-like hands, they got a score of 800kg. Next was sit ups, something that I could use all aspects of my quirk to surpass in, the passive energy trait for fast situps, the shifting to instantly repair damaged muscles and prevent soreness, the draining to keep my stamina up, though, I needed a power source; luckily, Aizawa wanted everyone's quirk used to their fullest, so he allowed me a power source, which came in the form of a rather powerful packet of electric gum, produced by Shinpi Geto, the short girl who made stuff come from her back.

"Couldn't you have just made a car battery?"

"It's not entirely that simple, I can only create stuff that has some comedic value like a cartoon character, that's why I call my quirk toon void."

"I see, thanks though, this should be enough to get me through."

"Anytime." She walked off and I placed the extended metal gum stick in my mouth, ready to drain when necessary. By the time the minute ended, I barely drained half of it and got about 150 sit ups in that time.

Next up were the consecutive side steps, nothing too special here, I actually ended up tripping midway and cut a few jumps because of it; Geto actually surpassed in this one, making some trampolines to go back and forth from. Next was the sit and reach and I did something I never really thought of before; I noticed a metal railing in front of me, so when I reached as far as I could go, I shifted my arms and shot them like grappling hooks towards the railing, the moment they made contact, I shifted my hands and used them to grab onto the railing, the distance was about 20 meters in total. The finale was a 5k long distance run; I always loved running, but could never compete because my passive quirk ability gave me an unfair advantage, now was the perfect time for me to cut loose. Once the blank was fired, I ran at a comfortable pace of around 50kph which did leave everyone in the dust, well except for two people, a girl who ran on all fours and had a sort of dog like appearance, a humanoid body, but light hair with multi colored patches and Metal wings, they were right next to me.

"Hey, you're the kid who lost his clothes right?" The girl said, looking up at me.

"Yep, he's the one."

"Why is that the only thing you guys remember?"

"Uhh, cause it stuck out biker shorts." Metal wings said with a cocky attitude. I gave him a scowl and proceeded to increase my speed a little bit, pulling ahead, but they just did the same to keep taunting me. "Long distance speed is my department, I can keep this up for hours, you're stuck with me biker shorts."

"If it wasn't for the fact we can't use our quirks on each other, I'd have already taken you out lead feathers."

"I'd like to see you try sparky." We scowled at each other, then heard a voice ahead of us.

"Thanks for giving me the advantage boys." We both looked forward to see that dog girl pulled ahead, curving around the path.

"We'll settle this later." I told him and gave an extra burst forward to catch up with her, he followed suit; I'd estimate we were all moving at about 60kph at this point. Within the next few minutes, nothing was said, just determination to win, we kept pushing each other to go faster and faster, until we saw markings indicating we were at the final kilometer. All three of us looked at each other and the gears changed into sprint mode; I gave it everything I could, moving at my top speed, at least on land, around 120kph; I looked to my left to see that metal wings was right next to me, and on my right was... nothing, she had fallen behind us, not able to keep up. I looked back at metal wings and saw on his face he was giving it his all; I focused and saw that Aizawa was waiting at the finish line, one straight shot, about half a kilometer away.

"Take care of my gym clothes will ya?" I told him, he looked at me with a confused face before I shifted and rocketed myself forward for about two seconds before turning back to human, sailing through the air a little bit more, landing at the finish line and then tumbling forward until I hit a tree, which shook quite fiercely as I hit it. I got up carefully and felt something dripping from my nose and a pain on my left side; I touched to see my nose was bleeding and I felt a rib had broken. "Awesome." I shifted, repaired the damage and shifted back, walking towards Aizawa just as metal wings crossed the finish line, used his momentum to fly up, slow himself down and land gently.

"Gotta admit, I completely forgot about that, bike shorts." He smirked and held out his hand. "Tori Hagane." I smirked back and shook it.

"Haisui Fantomu." He reached behind him and pulled out my gym uniform.

"I think you might need these."

"Wait, you actually went back for them? I was just saying it as a joke" I said as I grabbed my clothes from him and put them back on.

"Well, I was gonna lose anyway and no one else was close, so I figured why not." Just then, dog girl crossed the finish line, panting and standing back up on two legs.

"You guys really gave me a run for my money. No pun intended I swear." She said, still trying to get air back, we both chuckled and I rummaged in my pocket for the electric gum prank, it was still there and I absorbed what was left of it in order to recharge.

"You gonna throw that away?" Tori asked me, pointing at the gum.

"Yeah, I don't have any use for it."

"Can I have it?" I looked at him quizzically, but handed it over.

"Umm, sure?"

"Thanks." he took it, held it up to his wings, which then proceeded to get melted and absorbed into them.

"Ok, that's pretty cool." All four of us waited for the rest of the class, in fourth place came Shinpi, riding a tiny clown cycle, followed closely behind by someone who was riding a water wave, in 6th place came Shogi surprisingly, but after seeing how he propelled himself with his blasts, I realized how, though, when he finished, it looked like he couldn't move his arms and was in a lot of pain and gasping for air, I walked up to him.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Overused quirk. Too much- charge. Arms overheating... muscles cramping." He said this, gritting his teeth.

"Here, give me your arms." He weakly held one up and I grabbed it, feeling the warmth and excessive energy stored within them; I concentrated and absorbed only the excess from his arms, nothing more, cooling them down and relaxing the muscles, almost instantly, his expression changed to one of relief.

"Wow, thanks man. You're a lifesaver." He rubbed his arms and threw a few air punches to make sure everything was back in order.

Once everyone had finished, Aizawa posted the results on an electronic board.

1\. Haisui Fantomu

2\. Shinpi Geto

3\. Yami Seishin (Able to control darkness) M

4\. Tori Hagane

5\. Nagareru Kawa (water bender) F

6\. Yasei Inu (dog girl)

7\. Chikara Kani (crab man)

8\. Sutorechi Karada (basically luffy, mr fantastic, plastic man etc.) F

9\. Tatemono Renga (Skin made of legos that can be constantly produced and able to build anything you can with legos)

10\. Shogeki Shuto

(11-19 I will need help with, if you guys have quirk ideas I'd love to see what you got and you'll probably make it into the story.)

20\. Mozukai Ningyo (mannequin)

The class looked over at Mozukai, seeing him looking like he was about to cry before Aizawa spoke up.

"Don't start crying, you're gonna stay. I stopped actually expelling people about two years ago, now I just say it to give everyone extra motivation. Plus, your reactions are priceless." Everyone was shocked at this realization, then suddenly angry. "Just don't tell any future students, it actually does help them perform better. Now then, that's all for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom and a holo disk copy of the orientation you missed. See you tomorrow."

We did just that and afterwards I met up with both Shogi and Sosa. I introduced them to each other and after realizing how close he lived to us, we decided to walk together and hop on the same train.

"Hey, fancy seeing you two here. Oh, you're new; you know these guys?" The three of us looked to see Hagane down the row across from us.

"Hagane? What happened to your wings?" I asked him, seeing his giant metal wings were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, that's just the default mode. I can actually morph them to any shape, just like this metal harness around my body." He opened his overshirt a little to show the metal brace he was wearing. "It helps with crowded places like this."

"Neat. So, where you heading?" Shogi asked.

"Just the next stop, you guys too?"

"No, about three stops down." Sosa said, then held out her hand. "I'm Sosa Jikan, Haisui's girlfriend." He shook it.

"Ah, so ol biker shorts isn't a loner after all." He chuckled, I simply saw his bare hand was resting on a metal bar that just so happened to wrap around the train car. I discretely touched the one behind me and absorbed the energy from both his arms, surprisingly, he didn't notice right away, that is until the train came to a halt and he flew to the side, hitting his head on the seat, arms flopping around. "The hell?"

"I was just proving my point that I said during our race. Don't worry, you'll regain movement in about five minutes, but for now, I think your stop is here.

"Well played, but I'll get you back." He stood up, arms dangling at his side and he walked off the train, I snickered at his appearance and Sosa just hit me on the chest.

"Whaaat? It was funny."

"But it was mean."

"It's all in good fun, I know he's gonna find some way to get me. I'm already 2-0 in the winning department." She just rolled her eyes, but laid against my chest and Shogi gave me a fist bump. Once our stop arrived, Sosa and I had to say goodbye to Shogi for the day, since we had to walk in opposite directions. On the walk back, I told her all about the test, I also said to spare details on the orientation since I had it on holo disk. After walking her home, I went back myself, repeated today's story to my parents and after dinner, watched the orientation before bed. As I lay there, I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about something that itched the back of my mind, an idea that Hagane gave to me after showing his harness. I pulled out my notebook where I kept the original drawing of my costume design, the copy and more of my hair I sent to a costume making agency; I flipped the page and proceeded to draw and create the concept for a metal endoskeleton that would wrap around my normal body within the suit and act as a shock absorber for when I go in for strong punches or kicks, minimizing damage and the need to constantly heal myself. Once that was done, I closed the book, put it back on my shelf and went to bed, excited for my new school life.

 **A/N: Gotta say, it's been a while since I've written anything, let alone this story. Anyway, I would really appreciate help from readers if you guys could give me concept ideas for characters or even quirks I can make characters from for this new class 1-A, I'll be sure to credit you for design and make the most of it. Anyway, happy reading, see you next time.**


End file.
